


Infatuation

by InSchadenfreude



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Infatuation, Love, Obsession, Other, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InSchadenfreude/pseuds/InSchadenfreude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your unfortunate hesitancy may not be so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infatuation

I had been looking for quite some time, analysing each contour of Medic's features in a trance like state. It was easy to lose myself as his details engrained vividly into my memory but staring made it all to obvious to some. A hand placed firmly on my shoulder as I flinched and tilted my head round to see Sniper, looking cheerful and considerate as always. "You should tell him" he smiled, looking from the doctor back to my stern expression. I bit lightly on the inside of my lip and calmly hid my embarrassment in an attempt to look as nonchalant as humanly possible. Sniper spoke iconically with his stereotypical Australian accent "Poor fella. He's probably the only one who hasn't noticed."  
Now my cheeks hastily reddened against my will, forcing me to hide them from onslaught. I knew he was just trying to be supportive, even though the conversation made me squirm under my failing blank surface... I noticed him return his gaze forward out of courtesy, something I appreciated greatly, even if he had been the one to cause my reaction. His hand released from my shoulder as he lingered there for a few moments more, looking happily focused on my possible future.  
After several seconds went by he moved to cock his rifle and swiftly walked round to join the others in front of me, greeting the team as they came into close contact.  
I sighed as I released my hands from my face and watched them converse in this long moment prior to mission start; my eyes still scoured the Medic, appreciative of Sniper's confrontation, and now I felt obliged to admit it. If everyone else knew except him then the situation would be disappointing if I didn't at least say something. I now knew Sniper was happy for "us", if that was even a thing to call it, so it eased my anxiety a little as I looked back to his joyful demeanour.  
I stood quickly, feeling my stomach hollow in worry but took a deep breath and forced myself into a stronger state of mind. This was fine, "just ask him to see you later or something" I thought, taking a step forward toward the party. "Make up a medical excuse... Use the symptoms of my infatuation, later, to subtly make it seem real. Yeah... That sounds good. I hope..."  
My pace walked straight up to him, past the others, ignoring Sniper's surprised but encouraging expression, straight up to Medic's wondering face.  
He paused from his conversation as he looked on me, trying to suss the situation, "Vhat is it, kamerad?" the doctor asked inquisitively, quickly looking me over for any injuries or signs of pain as my expression became tense and pale; it didn't matter how much I fought to appear calm and casual, he obviously noticed my unease.  
"I... er... I need to discuss my health with you later" I almost slapped myself at the formality of the words, but I didn't seem have time to do anything as his voice slipped away from my consciousness; my mind grew faint and heavy, taking me into a flustered darkness that knocked me out cold with a final blink of my eyes.

 

I shot up, panicked, embarrassed, and frantically apologising as I opened my eyes to the lounge of my living quarters. It was disorientating to regain consciousness in what felt like a blink of my eyes; I'd never fainted before but I knew that's what had happened as I prisoned my face within my fingers and groaned profusely. This definitely was not how I'd planned my day.  
A slight pinching sensation caught my attention as I moved, and I looked to see a thin see-through tube attached to my wrist.  
"You vere very dehydrierted."  
I looked up from the couch to see Medic checking a valve on an IV bag above me, adjusting it slightly to thicken the amount of saline solution trickling down inside the tube.  
His attention then followed down to me as I examined my wrist, watching the liquid slowly move in through the needle and into my bloodstream. "I'd suggest not touching zhat" he spoke quickly before leaning down past my arms to reach something, "but I vould advise drinking zhis". He handed me a glass of bubbled water, obviously containing some sort of dissolved chemical that I hoped was just for my benefit.  
I avoided his fingers as I took it with wariness and realised the full extent of my situation. I was alone in my personally furnished room with the one person I could barely say two words to for fear of admitting my feelings...  
My cheeks seared as I sat upright and pulled my legs over the edge of the couch, placing the glass back on the floor. This was going to be fun.

A sudden confusion came over me as I went back through the moments before my collapse, "Why aren't you on the battlefield?" I muttered, frowning towards him.  
"I let someone else have ze Medi-gun for a change" a reminded worry paused his expression as he recollected the decision. "I'm sure everything's fine" he hesitated, chuckling nervously.  
The image that came to my head pictured the newly battered instrument being tossed from one team member to the other before breaking and causing a massive explosion outside. My expression didn't hide my worry as I looked to him with apologetically, blaming myself for his predicament.  
"On zhat note, how are you?" He crouched slowly in front of me, carefully looking over the thin needle in my skin.  
"I'm... I'm fine. Just trying to get my bearings" I said half-truth, awkwardly rubbing my face with my hands.  
"You said zhere was something you wanted to 'discuss' earlier?" He quoted, tilting his head slightly to get a better look at my expression which had gone through various stages of blushing until it flushed my whole face a brilliant crimson; I stumbled in my reply, focusing on my tattered plan,  
"er-yes..." Dragged slowly from my lips, "I have a problem"  
"Oh?" He inched confidently closer, "Vhat is it, mein freund?"  
Vibrant blue eyes stared at me as I faltered yet again, "I- I..." a sigh relaxed me as I slowly tried to regain some control, "I get this... "feeling" sometimes, in my mind and my stomach.... That makes me feels though I'm caught in the midst of dying and being reborn.." Medic gazed at me confused but keenly interested as I looked away. I didn't know where my words just came from; with him they always seemed odd and broken, a very different combination than what I'm used to.  
"Interesting..." He cooed softly, narrowing the intense eyes behind his spectacles, "Zhat sounds vunderbar! Er-eh I mean terrible..." He smiled cautiously, lowering his hands from his uncontrolled gesture of enjoyment. "It sounds like a form a sensorische halluzinationen but wizhout more information I can't be sure. Are zhere any triggers before zhis happens?"  
I pinched my lips as I tried not to feel guilty for misleading him; I decided I wouldn't dig myself deeper. "It only happens when I.. er..."  
"Ja...?" He pried, analysing my features as I sat there now almost flinching with every heartbeat.

"When I see you..." 

The features on the doctor completely froze and I felt like a trapped animal as he caught onto what I meant...  
As he finally moved Medic took in a deep breath and I almost wanted to flee from whatever response he held for me but I couldn't move, my body stuck fast, senses heightened in overreacting fear.  
"I..." He sighed, taking my hand calmly as he saw my panic.

 

"Zhat makes two of us..."  
The words made me feel like my heart had been replaced by the overwhelming grip of infatuation, secure in knowing the same feeling had been returned. I pulled him forward, hugging him tightly as the IV tube separated from the needle in my wrist. Medic hesitated for a second then, but returned my behaviour in a soft embrace. 

"Mein... Mein liebling..." He stuttered, watching me with pure happiness...  
His lips pressed firmly to mine.  
Securing my heart.  
Consuming my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to correct my grammar/spelling as I do not speak german.
> 
> Dehydrierted: Dehydrated  
> Sensorische Halluzinationen: Sensory Hallucination  
> Mein Liebling: My Love


End file.
